


Repeat Offender

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: J asked for frottage and "there's confetti on your collar."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> J asked for frottage and "there's confetti on your collar."

"Confetti?" Teddy tugged at James's collar. "You said you didn't have plans for New Year's except with me."

James turned his head as if he'd be able to see the back of his neck. "No idea how that got there."

"Right." Teddy slid his fingers through James's belt-loops, tugging him closer. "Should I be worried?"

"Never." James nipped Teddy's lower lip as he pushed his hips forward, bringing their cocks together. 

Teddy leaned forward and sucked at James's neck, grinding their bodies together. "Feels good."

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," James said, panting then shuddering through his orgasm. Watching James fall apart pushed Teddy over the edge as well.

"You put it there, didn't you?" Teddy asked, James still trembling in his arms. 

"What makes you say that?"

Teddy reached into James's back pocket and pulled out a half-empty packet. 

"Shall I distract you some more?" James grinned.

"You can try."


End file.
